


I Would've Been Okay

by Ivypuppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Both of them are very angsty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Doubt/Feeling Useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypuppy/pseuds/Ivypuppy
Summary: Mason wasn't handling the pack's lying about leaving as well as he wished he was, and Corey wasn't handling his reaction as well as he wished he was





	I Would've Been Okay

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of mine for them! Why can't I love ships that actually have content?

 

Mason looked around the room full of his friends. His friends who lied about abandoning him, he reminded himself. The sensible part of his brain knew that they had to lie to everyone, but there was that other part that was the issue. The part that reminded him that he was the only human and was always going to be an outsider. 

He snuck a glance at Corey, but discovered Corey was already looking at him. Mason’s heart jumped when their eyes met. Corey’s expression immediately brightened and he started to move closer. Stupid chimeras and their ability to read chemo signals and hear heartbeats. Corey probably was analyzing everything he could with his abilities. 

He looked away and heard Corey stop moving. Mason immediately felt bad, not bad enough to look up again of course, but still bad. Scott did his best to ignore the two but every now and then he'd glance between them. He knew Scott just wanted to be helpful, but Scott wasn't exactly going to know what it was like to be the one kept in the dark. Or to be the only one who is useless. 

Scott went on for about ten minutes until he finally decided to continue the meeting the next day. Mason didn't get any sleep the night before, and he doubted the others did either. Plus they still had to figure out a more permanent place for them to stay, or make the animal hospital more comfortable. 

As the others get busy doing whatever it is Scott had asked them to do, Mason turned and walked out of the hospital.

“Mason!” Corey reaches to grab Mason’s arm but stops before he does. Mason could see how much it hurt him to stop. He knew Corey better than probably even  _ Corey  _ did. A fact he was very proud of since he didn't have any magic advantages like the others did. Physical contact was something Corey was very big on, he and Mason were almost always touching in some way. 

Mason owed it to Corey to listen to him. He stopped and looked at Corey, trying to keep a blank face. By Corey’s apologetic expression, he knew he failed miserably. 

“Mason..” Funny how one word can be said in so many different ways. The first time Corey was angry, but now Corey just sounded pleading. 

“You- You could have told me,” Mason whispers. 

“I'm sorry. I really am.” Corey moved forward, and Mason wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been completely focused on Corey.

“I wish I told you.” 

“I understand why you had to and I know I shouldn't be upset, but, I don't know, I still am,” Mason looks down. Corey hesitantly reaches for Mason’s hand. He went slow enough that Mason could stop him if he wanted. Mason  _ wanted _ to want to pull away. Mason decided instead to just grab Corey’s hand and gently squeeze. 

“You scared me Mason,” he pauses, “I thought you hated me. I was going to just give you space and let you leave, but I needed to know.” He ducks his head, embarrassed at his confession. “I-I would've been okay if you hated me. Well not okay, but I would've accepted it, eventually. I mean, I don't deserve you. You deserve an escape from this, from me.” Mason opens his mouth, Corey but the words refused to come. “Wait, _ do  _ you hate me?”

“N-no,” Mason stutters out, shocked that Corey had to ask. No matter how angry he was, he could never hate Corey. “Never.” He says, making sure Corey didn't have any doubts. He rubs his thumb over the back of Corey’s hand, trying to convey, well,  _ everything.  _ Quickly, he decided that wasn't enough. 

“Corey, I don't deserve  _ you _ . You are the best thing to happen to me and I won't let you think otherwise.” Mason pauses, “And I forgive you. I get why you had to lie. I promise I couldn't ever hate you.” Corey grins and laughs, embarrassed at Mason’s confession. 

“No more secrets.” Corey decides. Mason nods, agreeing with him. Mason’s doubts about his importance to the group being brought to the forefront of his thoughts. They stay quiet for a moment, Corey enjoying the comforting silence. Corey looks at Mason and squints. 

“What's wrong?”

Mason feigns confusion, “What? Nothing’s wro-”

Corey interrupts him, “I know something's wrong so don't pretend something isn't. And we  _ just  _ promised no more secrets.” 

Mason sighed. “It’s just… Everyone in the group has powers, and can actually do something. I don't have powers, I'm useless. Sure Stiles didn't have powers, but he was amazing at putting the clues together, they needed him. The group doesn't need me.”

“Mason.. You don't know how wrong you are. This group would be so screwed without you. And even if they don't need you, _ I  _ need you,” he pauses, “a lot.” And with that, Corey launches himself forward and hugs him tightly. Mason hesitates, but quickly hugs back. 

Within a few seconds it got slightly harder to breath as Corey accidentally starts hugging with his super strength. “Corey, Corey!” He chokes out a laugh, “Too strong.” 

Corey lets go immediately, but when he backs away, his eyes are red. Mason’s eyes widen and he quickly pulls Corey back in for another hug, holding Corey tight. Corey buried his face into Mason’s neck. 

“Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was mad. I promise I'm always going to be with you.” Mason continues to whisper loving comments in Corey’s while running his hands through his hair. Mason feels Corey shaking slightly and feels his neck begin to get wet with tears, but he doesn't care. He just holds and soothes his boyfriend. Corey isn't holding Mason as tightly as before, now it was an almost protective embrace, as if Mason were breakable or was going to disappear. 

What Mason didn't know was that Corey wasn't beginning to cry because he thought Mason was still mad. No, he was crying because how important Mason was, to him  _ and _ to the group, but only Corey really appreciated him. Corey realizes that even he could,  _ should,  _ appreciate Mason more that he did. The chemosignals he was reading from Mason showed how alienated from the group Mason sometimes felt. They showed how Corey needed to be more affectionate to his boyfriend, something he definitely wouldn't mind doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to DM me on tumblr at Screamingnewsies!


End file.
